Strictly Business
by 50 Shades of Kidou
Summary: If you asked her, Kinki Nozomi would tell you that she has the most fulfilling and satisfying job. It's well paid, and she gets lucky enough to meet the most skilled in her trade. Could she nail her next deal with a bonus ? Rated M for sexual content.


**A/N: Beware, this fic is unreasonably packed with references (and appalling puns as well), but remember, Google's your friend. Hope you will enjoy it nonetheless, and as much as I did writing it. :)**

* * *

Everything was dark, still and quiet around her. Huddled up and sequestered from view, she was patiently waiting for the situation to move forward again. There was not much else she could do anyway. She could hear footsteps and indistinct voices getting closer to her hiding place. Oh no. She was not to be found _here_. She'd be in so much trouble. Now only inches away from her, she faintly heard them talking, but couldn't make out the words. She felt a ripple of apprehension slowly expanding through her. Her breath drew shorter and more erratic. She was lacking oxygen. In such a confined space, this was not good. For her own sake, she had to control herself, she needed to dominate and ride that wave of anxiety which threatened to send her body into a whirlpool of gasping panic. She took one deep breath. She trusted him. She remembered that he was as much in an unpleasant situation as she was. Another deep breath. No, he wouldn't let her be found. Not like that. She could rely on him to smoothly talk themselves out of this slight hurdle. One last, long, deep inhalation. And even if she was to be caught in such a predicament, no doubt his malicious mastermind had a plan B to both get them out of this risqué business. In which case she would make him pay. A lot. Because that was exactly how things had been working between them for years.

It worked. Her stress subsided and ebbed away completely, and so did the voices. She hadn't been discovered. Pandora was now breathing steadily and quietly again. She heard the engine being turned on and she allowed herself to fall back into the same state as the car was safely driving her far away from the danger. What a relief! What a breech from her own work ethic too. Even though Kidou was undoubtedly one of her best clients, she could not overlook her most fundamental rule to check on the details of the contract before engaging in such activities. Not even for him.

That was her own fault, she should have been warier: their last phone call was a tell-tale sign. It had started well but she had ended up being anything but professional:

"Elphie ?"

"Hey, Tin Man! It's been a while! What's up ?"

"Well, you know, the usual member. I have a favour to ask you…"

"And if you're asking me and not your Mohawk friend, it must be a pretty big one…"

"First, Fudou's in Italy right now. And then, yes, it _is_ big and hard as a rock. Are you free tonight ?"

"You know I always have a hole in my schedule to squeeze you in. But yeah, free as a bird. The usual place ?"

"No, I was more thinking of your car park. I figured you'd fancy a ride."

"With you, always. I can be there in twenty minutes. Surprise me."

_That_ she was not supposed to say. She was supposed to know how clients would deal with her. But she had been unable to help it. She had enough of a soft spot for Kidou's twisted mind to let her guard down. And boy, had he taken advantage of that and surprised her! She had hardly been walking in the underground car park for a minute, screening the place in search of his Mercedes-Benz, that she was forcefully tugged back and dragged into a shadowy corner, her arms held behind her back, prisoner of an iron strong embrace, her mouth covered by a firm hand.

"Shh, Elphie."

Pandora relaxed. She was in safe hands. Kidou was the only one to call her by that name. That meant the game had already started, and so, as usual, she had gladly complied with his will. This was why she was now scantily clad, hands tied up to her front, blindfolded, inside his car boot. Not so free anymore. But without any doubts, this unusually delicate position was one of the horniest she had ever known during her career as an escort girl. For once, not exactly knowing what was in store for her aroused her uncontrollably. The car might be heading for God knows where, but she would certainly reach seventh heaven soon.

* * *

Never in her whole life had Pandora been so misled about a man. When she had first met Kidou, years and years ago on the football pitch, she had categorised him as a dork. A brilliant mind indeed, but still a dork. When she had been forced to change paths because of a knee injury and leave the football world for the escorting one, she would never ever have thought that, nearly a decade later, the strategist would contact her for the kind of services she proposed. And even when they had set a first appointment in that cosy and discreet bar, even though he had ditched the goggles and the cape in favour of an expensive and well-tailored suit, she was still reluctant to change her mind about him. True, he looked a lesser dork, and if it hadn't been for those weird bug-like glasses, he would have been a total dish to look at. But deep inside, Pandora was certain he'd be like most of her wealthy clients: looking for something a bit frisky, but inwardly totally dull and bland. She had used of one of his questions to gauge what stuff he was made of:

"Why did you keep the name Pandora ?"

"Because of the Greek myth. Open my box and I'll unleash all sorts of fantasies upon you. The only thing that will remain inside for me to keep is my heart."

He had leant closer to her, half smiling:

"Good. I'm not after that last item. But I believe we can reach a mutually satisfying union if you let me inside your box."

He had purred the rest of his indecent proposal in her ear. Hadn't he meanwhile removed his glasses, she would have laughed it off. But no doubt from his compelling gaze that he meant business. She had finally met her match. If she ever thought her real name, Kinki Nozomi, predestined her to be the queen of weird sexy stuff, then Kidou was the Emperor of it. From their very first transaction, they got on like a _bedroom_ on fire. And that was all it had taken for him to become her favourite client, the one for whom she was ready to go any lengths.

* * *

The car had come to a halt and the engine had stopped once again. That only meant that their journey had ended. What was to become of her ? Her total ignorance sent her in a mixed state of dread and desire. Suddenly, the boot opened and she was swiftly hoisted up out of the confined space. The contrast between the stale air she had been breathing and the fresh breeze outside struck her and made her dizzy. She inhaled deeply, trying to take in the calm surroundings, wishing she wasn't blindfolded. She tried to stand up on her own, but her legs were wobbly and her muscles didn't obey her. She wavered dangerously and fell to her knees. Under her hands, the ground was softer than she'd expected, uneven, squishy, dirty. They were somewhere in the midst of nature, she was certain of that.

She didn't get more time to play detectives, as she heard a zip and felt something firm and warm slide on her cheek and on to her mouth. The scent was deliciously manly, and the soft tip pressing against her lips was like candy. She gingerly licked it, giving it small strokes, before keenly swirling her tongue around the musky shaft. After her stay in the boot, she was craving for physical contact – of any kind – and he was delectable. She gently nibbled on the head, alternating between avid mouthfuls and smaller bites, titillating him, until he could no longer stand it and shoved his dick into her hungry mouth. He was so big she almost gagged on him, but she was determined to savour him whole. His groans of pleasure aroused her and made her suck him harder. His hand seized her head, guiding her suction into a steady rhythm, allowing him to go deeper and deeper down her throat. She loved the way he swelled and twitched under her expert tongue, and her pulsing clit responded in a similar manner. She moved her trussed hands to play with herself, but he briskly pulled her head away, lifted her up, carried her in his strong arms and laid her on a cool, smooth, steely surface. The hood ?

He yanked her thong away and stuffed it in her mouth.

"There. Scream all you like, no one will hear you."

The fact that he was forcing her to keep quiet, allied to the taste of her own lust, sparked a rush of adrenaline through her body. Her wet slit felt too empty and she was dying for him to fill her up. The cool air she felt on her privates wasn't satisfying enough. She heard the familiar noise of a foil wrapper. A muffled whimper escaped her mouth. She wanted him so bad, that if she could have, she would have _begged_ him to fuck her, to use her, to do whatever he pleased as long as he was inside her. But he seemed to get his kick from keeping her waiting. She couldn't hold it any longer, lust was burning her. She had to relieve all that pent-up tension. Her captive hands began their journey south, but he suddenly bent above her and pinned them above her head with one of his hands. She writhed and wailed in frustration, lifting up her hips, hoping to get the smallest friction with his erection.

She had noticed during the blow job how excited he was, and having her at his mercy in that mysterious location must have been a massive turn on. So why wasn't he inside her already ? And then she just knew how to behave to send him over the edge. With all her strength, she tried to fight him back: she jerked her arms, moaned louder in protest, bucked her hips to escape his restraint. In reaction, he gripped her wrists tighter, firmly grabbed her thigh and shamelessly split her legs wide. He was brutal and coercive, but she loved when he was so dominant. He leant on her and immobilised her with all his weight, and in a hasty, abrupt, vigorous movement, he penetrated her. She arched her back under his force, which gave him fuller access, and he rammed within her with all his might. She contracted her muscles tightly around his rigid shaft, eager to feel him closer, with even more intensity. Each of his thrusts felt incredible. He pounded hard, and a heat of pleasure rose inside her, slowly turning into flames of passion. Her hips began to wriggle and shake out of control. He was fiercely hitting her hot spot, and the flames grew into a flaring blaze which consumed her completely. She came in a combustive eruption of a rare magnitude, and the force of her searing orgasm ignited his own ferocious climax.

He collapsed on her, weakened by his release, and in a reflex movement, she wrapped her tied arms around his neck. His erratic breath and his warmth contrasted with the cold, solid, metallic texture beneath her. As peculiar as the situation and her appearance were at that moment, she'd have given anything to stay in that strange envelope just, for once, to cocoon his vulnerable body melting on hers.

He regained his composure quickly however and withdrew to take out the condom. He retrieved her underwear from her mouth, untied her blind and wrists and helped her up. As she thought, she was sitting on the hood of the car, which was a good thing, because she was pretty sure she couldn't move right yet, be it the consequence of the cramped time in the boot or that of her own satisfaction. He asked her, pointing at her thong:

"Mind if I keep it ?"

"OK, but only if you let me keep your tie in exchange. Heck, I might be the one to use it upon you next time. "

He smirked. He knew, just as well as she did, how unlikely this was to happen. He had always been the one in charge of their hook ups, down to the most minute details. He relished being in control.

She tried to take a good look around her, but her sight was still blurry from the blindfold. They were in a quiet place she didn't recognise, secluded among the trees. She could hear a shrill song in the distance, probably some crickets or cicadas. Suddenly the wind rose, sending rustles through the leaves, the insects to silence, and shivers down her spine. Kidou went in the car to dispose of the condom and fetch his jacket to put over her shoulders.

"There. Don't go and catch a cold."

"No, don't worry, I'm OK." She could still feel the afterglow of sex on her. "Where are we ?"

"Shinzen Kyouiku-en."

"The park ? You mean we're still in the city ?"

She was amazed. The place was famous for being a natural reserve within the heart of Tokyo. And yet, everything around her, from the dim moonlight to her recent scabrous activities, made the place eerily out of this world. She couldn't believe it. He explained:

"The Kidou group has some shares in the institute which tends to the park, and therefore can access it anytime. This place's a good publicity for our eco-friendly branch… not to mention a convenient hideaway to indulge in alfresco mating."

She chuckled at his choice of words. True, they had been going at it like wild things. It was rather strange how he could act so impulsive and animal-like in carnal situations, and at the same time remain that level-headed strategist. Once again, he had planned this all along. So typical of him. She suddenly remembered and asked to check:

"Why did you stop earlier on ?"

"Ah. A nosy cop. I'm sorry about that. Wasn't meant to happen." he shrugged.

Well, after all, some things did escape his control. But she found that fact reassuring, heart-warming even. She teased him:

"Don't tell me you were thinking about a threesome to get us out of here without being fined."

A mischievous grin illuminated his face:

"Might have…. Now come on, it's time to get you home."

She got off the hood and, still under the lure of his smile, answered him in a sing-song tone:

"Oh Lord, won't you drive me in your Mercedes-Benz ?"

His reaction was immediate:

"Thinking of changing our nicknames, Janis ? I quite like the new one."

"No doubt you would, but don't get your hopes too high. I'd rather stay with Elphie."

"As you wish."

The quote froze at once. Were they still playing their usual game ? Did he realise what it implied ? She had to make sure before getting in the car, she just had to know where they were heading for:

"Hold on right here, Westley. Are you planning to call me Buttercup ?"

"Wait. Isn't it what we already do ? I call you when I want to butter your cup ?"

And he simply got onto the driver's seat and buckled up his belt. He acted so darn casual. He honestly had no idea what she was talking about. She let out a sigh and sat in the passenger's place, half relieved, half resigned.

"Forget I said something. Now take me home, Hoke."

"All right, Miss Daisy."

* * *

The nickname game was like a second nature to them. They would use any kind of reference, famous or obscure, to replace their actual names. It was fun and it really spiced up their role-plays. The whole thing had started early on in their relationship, after one particular steamy session which had left her breathless and without anything much on, except her pair of red high heels. Her hand wandering on his chest, she had joked:

"So, how do you like my X-rated version of Dorothy ?"

He laughed:

"A lot. And if you're the Kansas girl, then I am…."

She felt where this was going and cut him short:

"Kidou, there is no way I'm calling you the Wonderful Wizard of Oz." Her hand was trailing further down to stroke his thighs. "You are indeed incredibly good with your wand, but your ego's already as big as your dick." She was groping his warm member but suddenly stopped. "You need to be taught humility. You are… I know, you are the Tin Man." Her hand resumed its movement on his erect shaft. "Hard on the outside, and devoid of a heart inside."

He didn't seem to mind. His own hand was playfully kneading her butt. He replied:

"OK. So that makes you Elphaba, then. The Wicked Witch of the West."

She licked her mouth in approval: "Elphaba ? Hell fab, yes, for sure."

A sly smile had edged on his lips as his hand was further down caressing hers:

"Cocky, aren't we ?"

"Hmm… You'll find that I'm not equipped with that appendix-y."

His fingers were teasing her, gliding among her wet folds.

"True. You're no saint, yet you're holey." He pushed his tactile argument further and rubbed it in. "In that case, I think I'm going to stick to Elphie." He parted her legs. "Easy. And better for your wide, craving ego."

She had laid down, greedy to move their exchange to a more heated, deeper level:

"Oh, whatever. Just stick it in already and do me as you please."

And indeed those initial names had stuck. Despite their numerous encounters, they were still using the same ones for each other. More than nicknames, less than pet names. No need to change what was working, hey ? So why was she bothered that he didn't get her earlier reference ?

She chased the question away and quietly watched him driving. He was focused yet relaxed, knowing where he was going; holding firmly the wheel, deftly changing gears, sure of the fact that his powerful car would respond to his slightest touch. He was totally in control, confident, as if no obstacles would hinder him from reaching his goal. He drove like he made love. The realisation sent her body tingling all over. The comfy luxurious leather seats, the closeness of their bodies and the way he oozed charisma through each and every of his pores… The combination was slowly turning her on. She felt a familiar moistness inside her. She shifted uneasily on her seat, only to make matters worse with the friction of her thighs.

Something wasn't quite right there. She wasn't the one supposed to be lusting after sex. Clients were. She tried to concentrate on something else to calm down, but her eyes were riveted on Kidou's hand resting on the gear lever, smoothly moving it up or down. The sight sent her imagination drifting away. She wanted him to touch her thigh like it did that lever; she longed to feel his hand slowly creeping up; she ached for his skilled fingers to briefly rest on her labia before circling her clit, probing her intimacy, checking her fluids. Her own hand clenched the leather of the seat in frustration. The supple texture felt masculine, but not enough. He was only inches away from her. If she held out her hand, then she'd be able to touch his skin, feel his taut muscles under the crisp white shirt. She would first wander on his torso, maybe tease his nipples a bit, then glide along his firm sinewy abs before plunging between his thighs, where she would fondle his bulge till it got so stiff and big she'd free it. _There you are, Miss Daisy._ She'd unfasten her belt and make him park the car. They'd stop in the middle of nowhere, on the side of the road, in a bus lane, by the pavement, at traffic lights, anywhere. Anywhere, it didn't matter. They'd stop and she'd have him, right here, right now. _Sing, Blue Silver_. She'd straddle him, still prisoner of his seatbelt, and there'd be nothing he could do. She'd kiss him passionately, pushing her tongue in, exploring his mouth, duelling with him. She'd take his thick cock all the way inside her and she'd squeeze it hard, letting him feel how much he completed her. She'd mount and ride him, so rough, so raw, so ruggedly, he'd cry her name.

"Elphie ?"

Reality brutally hit her. Oh gosh, what was wrong with her ? She was so lost into her fantasy that she didn't even realise that Kidou was signalling her they had arrived at her car park. The place was deserted. No one was around, not even a security guard. It would be easy to stop the engine and act on her throbbing desire. Her remnants of professional consciousness violently slapped her. This was not her place, nor her job. Clients were the only ones who got that privilege. _Clients_ were the only ones to initiate intercourse. Not her. Definitely not her.

Kidou's hand reached for the glove compartment, and a glass splinter slashed her last flicker of hope. He could have taken the box of rubbers there… but instead he opted for the traditional envelope which remunerated her services. Services… Remunerate… Client… The words rolled over and over in her head, trying to press the message that all of this was just part of a _contract_, and that Kidou was only a client. Nothing else. Nothing more. What was she wishing for ? That he would miraculously turn into Westley, and that she'd become his Princess Bride ? That was totally inconceivable. She had to be realistic. She was no Buttercup either, as he reminded her:

"It's been a pleasure, Elphie."

"Yes, it was."

He didn't note her change of tenses:

"Until next time ?"

"No. I'm afraid it's goodbye yellow brick rod."

He didn't answer. She apologetically smiled. She could withstand that first deep cut all right. But she wasn't certain she'd survive another:

"_Hasta la vista_, Kidou. I'm terminating this deal."

He didn't fight for her, he didn't hold her back, he didn't even object. Did he understand her implicit motives ? It didn't matter. Silent, she politely took the envelope and her leave. As the car drove away, leaving her further behind, she knew she had made the right decision. Never more would she be his wicked Elphie, even though she truly had enjoyed it. Maybe more than she should have. But as the wad of money she was tightly clutching in her hand proved it, she would never get anything else from Kidou. After all, how could she expect her Tin Man to give her the one thing he was deprived of ?


End file.
